Naomi Inoue
Counterparts |idol-brand = Glam Glitter |idol-partner = Gekijou Nakamura (Glam Pop, Passion Stars, Passionate8, and Shooting Star Aces), Miryoku Fujihana (Passion Stars, Passionate8, and Shooting Star Aces), Manami Hanae (Passion Stars, Passionate8, and Shooting Star Aces) |idol-unit = Glam Pop, Passion Stars, Passionate8, and Shooting Star Aces |image = Naomi_Inoue.png |imgsize=300px |idol-school = Shooting Star Academy |idol-basic-coord = Glitter Rockin' Parade Coord |idol-aura = Glittery neon blue stars, and sparkly green, yellow, and purple stars}} Naomi Inoue is an idol who appears in Aikatsu! Passion Stars and Aikatsu! Ace Stars. She is a cool-typed idol and her favorite and preferred brand is Glam Glitter. She was ranked 2nd in the Ace Star Idol Selection. She is in the Glitter Team. Statistics Affiliation: Shooting Star Academy, Glam Pop (Aikatsu! Passion Stars S1), Passion Stars (Aikatsu! Passion Stars S1, Aikatsu! Passion Stars S2), Passionate8 (Aikatsu! Passion Stars S2), and Shooting Star Aces (Aikatsu! Ace Stars S1) Occupation: Idol, student, and panel show commère Zodiac: Capricorn Height: 163 cm (Approx. 5.34 feet or 64.08 inches) Weight: 54 kg (Approx. 119.04 lbs.) Birthday: December 22 Blood Type: Type AB Idol Alter-ego(s): Naa-chan, Naomin, The Honest Beauty Idol Theme Songs: Be Honest and Glam style Appearance Naomi has light skin, mulberry eyes, and yellow-green hair that is shoulder-length when let down. Her hair is put up in a high ponytail that is secured by a purple ribbon. She usually wears her Shooting Star Academy school uniform. When out in public, she wears a Rainbow Print Shirt, a Diamond Check Skirt, Blue Knee-High Boots, and wears a dark blue ribbon in her hair. Personality Naomi is a calm, gentle, and level-headed girl. She is usually optimistic and does not give up on hope or give into despair easily. She acts as the voice of reason and always keeps a cool head. Naomi is ambitious, but she makes plans and takes her strengths and weaknesses into consideration. She enjoys competition, but does not seek out rivals. Naomi can be critical and bluntly honest, but she is compassionate, understanding, and tries to be as tactful as she possibly can. She enjoys doing autographs and practicing them. Background Naomi is the first child of a family of five. She comes from a low-income family who owns a restaurant that has been in the family business for 20 years and has not had many customers since then. Her paternal and maternal grandparents live with her, her siblings, and her parents. Naomi's grandparents, mother, father, younger brother, and younger sister all believe in her potential as an idol because more people would come to the restaurant. Naomi studied as much as she could on idols, asked for fashion advice, and took lessons in singing, acting, modeling, and dancing. When she heard about the entrance exam to Shooting Star Academy, she was ready and her family supported her. Naomi passed the entrance exam, the televised try-out, and the final exam with performing two Special Appeals. She was enrolled to the academy to begin her idol career and to save her family's restaurant. Her entrance number was 288. Autograph Relationships *'Gekijou Nakamura' - Gekijou is Naomi's roommate and first friend. They are close friends and have a friendly rivalry with each other. Naomi calms Gekijou down when she goes too far, and Gekijou gets Naomi psyched up for idol activities. *'Miryoku Fujihana' - Naomi is a fan of Miryoku due to her mysterious aura. They become fast friends. *'Manami Hanae' - Naomi likes how Manami's cute demeanor is genuine and not a façade like some of the idols she has researched on. *'Yuna Yoshida' - Naomi finds Yuna's fairy character to be interesting, but wonders if Yuna is more than just her character. But the two become friends and Naomi has a greater appreciation for Yuna, both in and out of character. *'Akako Kojima' - WIP *'Koharu Hayashiki' - Naomi looks up to Koharu as a cool-type idol. *'Misaki Ikeda' - WIP *'Hitomi Inoue' - Naomi's mother. *'Hotaka Inoue' - Naomi's father. *'Ichiro Inoue' - Naomi's younger brother. *'Izumi Inoue' - Naomi's younger sister. *'Chikako Ichikawa' - Naomi's maternal grandmother. *'Haruki Ichikawa' - Naomi's maternal grandfather. *'Atsuko Inoue' - Naomi's paternal grandmother. *'Daichi Inoue' - Naomi's paternal grandfather. *'Ken Aoikawa' - Ken Aoikawa is the top designer of Glam Glitter, Naomi's favorite brand. She is chosen by him to be the image girl of Glam Glitter and gives him advice on designs. *'Asami Kanseimiya' - Asami is Naomi's homeroom teacher. *'Madeline Sycamore' - Naomi was excited when Madeline first transferred to Shooting Star Academy because she did research about her and wanted to meet her in person as well as getting to know her personally. Madeline often shares her experiences and research from her own researching that she did as a part of her training for her stage debut with Naomi. Naomi is happy that Madeline gave the exact name for her image and supports her for trying to save her family's restaurant. Etymology Naomi: Nao (直) means honest or straight. Mi (美) means beautiful. This references her nickname "The Honest Beauty." Inoue means above the well. This references her wanting to rise above and save her family's failing restaurant. Performance Details Mastery of Producing: Naomi is very good at producing. She makes sure that Gekijou and any other idol that she produces is doing well. Naomi gives Gekijou advice and recommendations. Mastery of Singing: Naomi has a mastery of singing. She can do both slow and fast songs; she is currently the second-fastest singer. She can keep up her rhythm while singing. Naomi's cool singing voice is popular with her fans. Her vocal range is between a contralto and a mezzo-soprano. Trivia *Naomi has a perfect memory and has never been shown or known to forget anything. *She owns a sparkly neon blue and neon pink radio that plays glam rock music. **Her favorite idol group is Visual Kei Stardust Pixies or VKSP. **Her favorite song is "My Light is the Brightest". **Her favorite album is "Stardust Power". *Naomi's favorite foods are sukiyaki, shabu-shabu, and anpan. **Her least favorite food is zaru soba. *She owns a poster of all of the VKSP members and has signatures from all of them. **Her favorite singer of the group is the leader Masuyo "Stardust" Hoshikuzu and she owns a dark blue glittery handkerchief with Stardust's signature on it. *Naomi is good at solving crossword puzzles and likes puzzle games. **She also enjoys collecting crossword puzzles. *She loves Brain Thunder and is often seen drinking it. *Her favorite TV show is a mystery/whodunit anime called "Mysteries of Hashi Town". **Her other favorite TV show is a kid's show called "Kodomo Detectives". *She is the hostess/commère of a panel show called "Idol Trivia". **The panel show airs 5 days a week and airs from 8 pm-9 pm. *Naomi is a Casual/Future Image Idol. *She shares the same first name as Naomi, an idol of Aikatsu ☀ shining over heaven. *She also shares the same last name as Mai Inoue, an idol of Aikatsu!: My Idol Story. *Her Kirakiratter name is @Honest_Naa-chan. Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars Category:Aikatsu! Ace Stars Category:Sweetgems Members